


Ben Solo: A Divergence in the Force

by AlexCrosswater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexCrosswater/pseuds/AlexCrosswater
Summary: Ben has become an enlightened Jedi, the most powerful Jedi of all time.  He is about to embark on an ultimate journey through all of time and space...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ben Solo: A Divergence in the Force

Rey is working on the Millenium Falcon, at rest at Cloud City. Ben approaches, wanting to have a conversation.

BEN SOLO  
There you are... Hey Rey, can we talk? There's something I've been meaning to tell you.

REY SKYWALKER  
What is it?

He steps closer to her, she stops what she's doing and turns to face him.

BEN SOLO  
How are the repairs going?

REY SOLO  
Almost finished. Lando's HH droids are unbelievably fast and effective. I just need to...

She notices he is less interested in the repairs than he seemed. 

REY SKYWALKER  
Is something wrong?

BEN SOLO  
Rey... Something happened from before, I've changed.

Rey steps closer to Ben, placing her hand on his chest. He clasps it in his hands, bowing his head.

REY SKYWALKER  
I've felt it. I know you, Ben Solo. Your heart is true, it's the world that changed. You can be yourself now, Ben.

BEN SOLO  
You don't understand what I've had to go through to be here... with you.

REY SKYWALKER  
But you're here with me now, that's what matters.

BEN SOLO  
Maybe you're right... but you can't deny the force is pulling us in two different directions.

REY SKYWALKER  
...Yes, I've felt it. I feel it now.

BEN SOLO  
That's why I've come.

He steps closer and takes her hand in his. 

BEN SOLO  
I've learned a few things about how time and consciousness works... and I have an idea.

REY SKYWALKER  
What are you thinking?

BEN SOLO  
Within each of us exists multiple driving forces. For me, it's you... but it's also protecting this existence. I control the flow of time now, complete with all its variations--I inherited quite a mess from Vader.

REY SKYWALKER  
And you're going to what, clean it up?

BEN SOLO  
Precisely. Each of us has depths of consciousness that we can choose to engage and disengage from freely. I'm asking you to come with me into a new future, a whole new existence where we start from scratch, and anything is possible there. Nothing will prevent our love in this future!

REY SKYWALKER  
I'm worried, Ben, you don't seem yourself.

BEN SOLO  
You... don't believe me.

REY SKYWALKER  
I want to...

BEN SOLO  
I want you Rey. I want to be with you, damn the consequences. Alex told me the truth. I came from another dimension, Rey. One where you died--and I gave my life to save you... He is a part of me now... I can't explain it, but it feels like multiple realities dwell within my presence.

He steps back, and begins to form mudra as he waves his arms.

BEN SOLO  
I'll prove it. If you trust me, if you love me... come with me... 

He reaches out his hand to her.

BEN SOLO  
It's time we leave the past behind. Let at least a small part of us be selfish together...

She slowly takes his hand. As they touch a bright light flashes, completely encapsulating everything around them.

They collapse to the ground in each others arms as the while light floods everything into a fading gray whitewash.

BEN SOLO (DISEMBODIED VOICE)  
FORCE DIVERGENCE 143... Initialize

A whirring sound emanates from around them.

REY SKYWALKER (VOICE)  
Where are we?

Anywhere you want to go, I will take you there. You are limited only by your imagination... and you don't even understand what that means yet.

He realizes, mid sentence.

REY SKYWALKER (VOICE)  
I feel something... It's speaking to me! The light... I can trust my imagination to do the work...

BEN SOLO  
It's exactly like the force, but it comes with condition. You MUST believe in yourself and ALWAYS make sure only the goodness survives. Accepting that there is darkness in the world is unacceptable. We must show them the way, Rey.

Rey smiles.

REY SOLO  
It does - this small part of us, together... we all win this way, in time.

The light fades and BEN and REY stand together amid the whitewash, facing each other, lovingly. She leaps into his arms, kissing him passionately.

BEN SOLO  
We can only exist here for mere moments. We must go... show me what you have in mind and we'll visit all the best outcomes until we decide.

REY SOLO  
Then I chose to leave it to imagination. Let's go, Ben. I'll never leave your side again... how do I choose?

BEN SOLO  
We are free from time. All of them are available. We will select based on outcome for the most rewarding experience.

REY SOLO

[#Reylo #Reylofic #AlexCrosswater]  
____  
[Dimension 999]

Rey Skywalker awakens in Ben Solo's arms. They are on the floor of the Millenium Falcon.

BEN SOLO  
I think I shouldn't have done that... I feel... happy.

REY SKYWALKER  
Ben, you deserve to be happy. Your life has been nothing but pain.

BEN SOLO  
So has yours, but you always choose the light... I became corrupted... Being around good people, and then having them turn on you. It's wrong.

REY SKYWALKER  
That's precisely why I was free of corruption. I've been alone, for as long as I can remember. I don't know loss--I don't know pain--the way you do.

BEN SOLO  
It's not just loss... I have injured thousands... and wrought the suffering on all that came before me...

REY SKYWALKER  
But you're on the right path now.

BEN SOLO  
Please, let me finish. There are things you can never understand about me. 

He gets up, helping her off of him.

BEN SOLO  
I have to expand my consciousness. Once I free my mind of its context, I'll unlock the final key.

REY SKYWALKER  
A key to what?

BEN SOLO  
Consciousness. The Force. Where it ends and we begin. I became a monster. I want to know why, and I want to help others from becoming one too. That is my purpose.

REY SKYWALKER  
Can't you just let it go and be with me, at my side?

BEN SOLO  
I have feelings for you Rey, but my heart is... broken. I need to redeem myself. I hope you can understand.

She thinks for a long moment.

REY SKYWALKER  
No, you're right. My happiness isn't as important as doing the right thing for everyone else. Let's just make a promise, okay?

BEN SOLO  
What kind of promise?

REY SKYWALKER  
Promise me that this is not an unending quest. Let us decide now that you will stop when people begin to do the right thing on their own. You deserve to be happy, too.

BEN SOLO  
I swear to you, I will commit myself selflessly once I am whole again... I don't know what this feeling is, but somehow I know I must free my mind of its context.

REY SKYWALKER  
I think I feel the force... making a suggestion? 

And then it hits them, with a clarity that bridges their consciousness:

BEN & REY TOGETHER  
I have a New Jedi Order to build.

Read the story from the beginning, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877645/chapters/52219057 #AlexCrosswater


End file.
